mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Bunny
Bunnykind is a Strife Specibus used by John Egbert. An imp uses it for a short period of time. Jack Noir also uses the bunny as a weapon, though he does not seem to possess a Strife Deck. All three bunnies that John acquires turn out to be different versions of the same bunny due to time shenanigans. Two of these versions are completely useless as weapons; the third is decidedly not. __TOC__ Con Air Bunny {C}The bunny is sent to John from Dave in a red package (which is a total pain to open) as a present for John's birthday. It is in fact the exact same bunny from one of John's horrible movies, as proven by its certificate of authenticity. This is Dave's way of thanking him for Ben Stiller's Sunglasses, which John sends him on his birthday. When John enters The Medium, the bunny is stolen by a shale imp. The bunny is obviously very valuable to John, as it the Imp holds it hostage during Strife against him. After retrieving it, John stores it in his bunnykind Strife Specibus to keep it safe. In the Land of Wind and Shade, John reenacts a scene from the movie from which the bunny originated. He has a heartfelt reunion with his loving Wife and Daughter and gives the toy to Casey. However, after he drops off Casey in Rose's Room, John continues on to the Ectobiology Lab with the bunny. He then gives this version to infant Rose during another Con Air reenactment. This bunny becomes an heirloom for Rose. Jane Crocker owns both this bunny and the Knitted version. It is dressed up like a wizard. It was a gift from the Scratched version of Mom, who, like her original version, has an obsession with Wizards. She inherited it from her mother, who, as the post-Scratch version of Rose, had it with her on her meteor. Knitted Bunny {C}Rose repairs her heirloom by knitting parts of the bunny that had been destroyed over the years, making this version of the bunny partly woolen and purple. She sends it as a birthday gift to John after he gives her yarn and knitting needles for her birthday. John retrieves this version of the bunny before he blasts off to the Ectobiology Lab. At this point, he carries two different versions of what is in fact the same bunny. He gives this version to infant Jade during another Con Air reenactment. John has no idea that he holds two different versions of the same bunny. In giving away both versions of it, he actually caused the whole time loop to happen. One of the main reasons Rose has to patch up the bunny is the damage it sustains after John drops it in an oil river on his planet. This purple woolen version of the bunny is seen in 1995 with Jade as she travels with Grandpa to her island. This version of the bunny becomes an heirloom in her family as well. She patches it up with technological advancements, and with a little help from her penpal, it becomes the Uber Bunny. The Knitted Bunny was given a name by Jade's penpal- Terry Kiser. John names it Liv Tyler. Jane Crocker owns both the original version and this version of the bunny. It is dressed like Indiana Jones. It was a gift from Jake English, who, much like his pre-Scratch self, has a fascination with Adventure. He inherited it from his Grandma, who, as the post-Scratch version of Jade, had it on her meteor. Uber Bunny (Liv Tyler/Terry Kiser) {C}Presumably, this is the final incarnation of the bunny. After Jade obtains the bunny, she gives it robotic parts resembling those of her Dreambot, and her penpal gives it four exotic weapons matching the Strife Specibi of the Kids: the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo (A hammer that was made by Problem Sleuth in a donation request) , the Quills of Echidna, the Royal Deringer, and Ahab's Crosshairs (A weapon that was given to Jade by Eridan, claiming that it is the most powerful rifle to exist. It was given to her penpal by more TIME SHENANIGANS) . The bunny itself fits John's bunnykind Strife Specibus. Jack Noir uses it to usurp power from the Black Queen after the package falls into his hands. When Dream John finally receives the package in the Act 4 Epilogue, the bunny recognizes John as its master and defends him against Jack. The Uber Bunny then follows him around on The Battlefield until Vriska wakes John up. Some time later, the Bunny is travelling with the Courtyard Droll. Later, it reunites with John, however it loses all of its weapons due to John's Tornado drilling, except for the Warhammer Of Zillyhoo which immidately blew back onto John's head. The bunny has an infinitesimalator, which can shrink objects, as well as a monstrositifier, which causes them to grow (resembling Jade's abilities as Witch of Space). The two devices are linked to the bunny's eyes, green for the monstrositifier and red for the infinitesimalator. These devices allow the bunny to shrink the weapons down to its size untill they are needed by others. The green eye was promptly consumed by the Wizardly Vassal and the socket covered with a Clubs eye patch. John names the Uber Bunny Liv Tyler. Jake refers to the bunny as Mr. Terry Kiser, indicating that his taste in movies is approximately as good as John's. The bunny went with the Courtyard Droll and WV? on the Dersite ship on a mission to take The Tumor to Rose on Derse. The Tumor was placed inside John's Dad's wallet. CD attempted to sneak away with the wallet, but the bunny took back the tumor before CD left. En route to their destination, the ship was attacked by Jack Noir. The bunny took an escape pod to Derse with the Tumor while WV? went on through the portal to 2422. In the of Act 5, Liv Tyler was with Rose and Dave in the heart of Derse's moon when the Tumor detonated, creating the Green Sun. While Rose and Dave survived, the whereabouts of the bunny are currently unknown as he was not with them after the creation. In Act 6, Liv Tyler is shown to be a work in progress laying on Jake English's floor along with the letters he was writing. Huggy Bear (Bro's Bunny) The only bunny that isn't a version of the original. the scratched version of Bro made this for Jane and gave it to her for her birthday. It is a completely robotic bunny with Bro's signature shades. It seems to have terrible manners, cutting up Poppop's stuffed body to reveal itself. Jane hates activating it for this reason, cutting up shit with it's sword. Bro refers it as dear, sweet Huggy Bear for some reason. Category:Homestuck Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Weapons Category:Kind Abstrata Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck Category:Homestuck Category:Weapons - Homestuck Category:Weapons Category:Kind Abstrata Category:Inventory Category:Inventory - Homestuck